The World Has It's Shine
by AnimeHanyou39
Summary: Five years later, Jacob Black returns. One clear thing? Imprinting is SO over-rated
1. Short Musical Segue

The World Has It's Shine

**Short Musical Segue**

The cliff dropped into the obviously cold Pacific ocean a few feet from my feet. I only new this from being here almost every day and burning the landscape into my memory. I sighed, closing my eyes against the pulse of pain in the back of my head.

It hurt too much to be a crazy dream.

And the sounds of wild animals fighting was too terrifying for my own sick little mind to come up with. I was at least able-minded enough to know this.

Able-minded enough to be even more terrified as strong hands gripped my ankles, dragging me towards the edge of the cliff. I could feel the scream ripping itself through my throat, leaving my cheast hollow and my ears ringing from the intensity.

The hands gripped harder. I sucked in my last breath, and I was air born.


	2. I'm Not One For Love Songs

The World Has It's Shine

**I'm Not One For Love Songs**

I met him on the beach, exactly seven days after I arrived in La Push.

"Hey." I jumped, the low voice startling me. When I turned around my eyes met an impossibly tall, dark boy with short-cropped hair and warm brown eyes. "Hey," he said again, a grin breaking out on his face. "Hi. I was just walking down here, and I saw you. And you were alone. And I've never seen you before…"

"Oh." I wrapped my arms around my middle. "I'm Bliss Clearwater. An I just moved from the east coast." I stuck my hand out, watching the boy as he slowly accepted it, his grin growing wider.

"Bliss Clearwater. I'm Embry Call."

"Nice to meet you Embry," I said, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear. Embry watched me, and butterflies began multiplying in my stomach.

"Nice to meet you. Bliss."

* * *

_My name is Bliss Marie Clearwater. The 'Marie' and 'Clearwater' after my mother. My father's last name was Uley, but my mother divorced him when I was really young, and changed my last name to her's. Vanessa, my older sister, had her name changed too. But as soon as she turned eighteen she became Uley. Vanessa loved our Dad a lot. _

_I don't really remember him too well. I saw him a few times over the years, but the memory that I most recently acquired was his funeral, seven years ago. _

_I don't know why mom's moving back now. _

_I do, actually, and yet I don't. _

_She broke up with her partner a few months ago, and I've been having problems lately. _

_I don't want to talk about it._

* * *

Embry Call was a nice, slightly normal boy with an obvious crush on me. But I wasn't one for romantic boys that reminded me off puppies. Though Embry was far from being puppy sized. Seven inches from seven feet tall and a muscle mass that could make some of the boys from my rez jealous.

In short, Embry was huge. As was Sam. Sam, my cousin, was a hulking man of about twenty-five; although he wasn't as tall as Embry his was still well over six feet and probably more than two hundred pounds of solid muscle.

"So, how do you like La Push so far?" Embry asked, as we trudged back to my house from the beach. I was struggling to make it up the slight incline, and with Embry to keep up with I was nearly out of breath.

"I haven't really had time to explore," I said, keeping my panting to a minimum.

"Really?" He looked down at me, his eyes brows raised.

"We've only been here for a week. And I've been unpacking." I felt the teeniest of irritation stir up when Embry grinned.

"Well, I'm going to have to show you around, eh?" His grin grew wider. I looked down to my feet, clasping my hands.

"I- maybe."

"You wouldn't regret it," he sang. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Well, thanks. I need to get inside. Finish up before dinner." I hurried inside, nearly falling twice, just to get away form Embry. I didn't need… whatever it was that was making my heart pound into my ribcage. It was stupid. Stupid and unnecessary.

"Bliss?" My mother's voice drifted from the kitchen. I sighed, rolling up my sleeves to ready myself for cleaning. What I found, though, was not the sweat clad, greasy-haired worker that had inhabited the house for this past week. My mom was wearing a nice blouse and jeans. Her hands were clasped around a cup of pop, and she leaned against the counter.

"Hey, mom." I leaned against the opposite counter. "What's up? I though we were Chineseing." Mama smiled, setting her cup down.

"Actually, we're going over to Sam and Emily's. It turns out they have a huge dinner every Sunday. They invite all of Sam's friends and their families. It's a big deal."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my fingernails. "Lots of people in a small place. Okay."

"Hush," Mama rolled her eyes. "You should do fine. Go put on something a little nicer? Okay?" I sighed in response, but trudged up to my room to change into something nice. The perfect outfit to be eaten alive in.

-

Sam and Emily lived about a mile up from us, in a large cottage. Mama was impressed by it's size. There was only the two of them and their daughter, Maya. But we found out soon after we arrived.

During the Sunday night dinners, Sam and Emily entertain nearly a quarter of the reservation. Okay, I doubt that La Push is that small, but there were almost twenty people already there, and the bulk of them were massive Quileute men. What ARE the women here feeding their boys? Is it something in the water? Does coffee _really_ stunt your growth?

It's unreal how tall and hulking these boys were. Even a boy that was about my age was unnaturally big.

"Marie! Bliss!" Emily shot out from between two of the giants, smiling brightly, despite the scars that twisted her face. I smiled uncertainly as Mama hugged Emily. "Let me introduce you two to everyone, but you may remember them, Marie."

Emily began by leading us around the edge of the party. "Marie, you may remember Billy Black," she motioned to and ancient man in a wheelchair. He smiled up at my mother, grasping her hand.

"It's good to see you again, Marie." My mother smiled and held his hand.

"You too, Billy. This is my youngest, Bliss." Billy let go of my mother and turned to me, still smiling. I took his out stretched hand, and was surprised by his grip. Old he may be, weak, he was far from.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled, before following my mother and Emily. We met Sue Clearwater, one of my cousins on mom's side. We also met a woman named Kim, her two twin babies, and her husband Jared.

Then we plunged into the heat of the party. Names and faces passed my by. So did women and men, mostly towering men.

Tired and overwhelmed, I sat down at the table. It was unnaturally hot in the house now, and I felt _so_ sleepy.

"Hey." I jumped at the husky voice in my ear. I turned around to find Embry Call, looking completely at home, grinning at me. I sighed turning back around. Embry sat next to me. "So _you're_ Sam's cousin."

"Yup," I said, fingering the woodwork of the table.

"Well," he said, smiling, "welcome to the family."

-

The dinner was loud and chaotic. Embry begged me to sit with him and his friend Quil. They seemed like the best of friends, laughing and teasing me. They made it easier to relax. They made it easier to imagine myself here in La Push.

I felt safe with them. I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

And when Embry walked me out to my car, I allowed myself to enjoy the little flutter of my heart. So what if I wasn't ready? It felt nice. Embry was nice.

"So, you up for that tour of La Push now?" He asked, leaning against the car. I grinned, knowing that if I let him, he would want more. Dates, candy, flowers, kisses. Maybe ever a freaking love song. I'm really not one for love songs.

"Maybe," I said, trying to keep my distance form something thaw was moving way too fast. Something that shouldn't be moving at all. "Maybe."


End file.
